Draco en Hermelien - de beste avond
by dragonhoof
Summary: hermelien en draco doen het samen voor hermelien is het de eerste keer


Ik liep zo stil als mogelijk door de gangen van Zweinstein. Ik sloop op mijn tenen hopend dat een van de professors of foppe me niet zouden opmerken. Het was al bijna 2 uur s' nachts. Het kasteel was akelig stil en leeg. Snel stopte ik. Mijn hart ging enorm te keer. Snel keek ik om mee. niemand. 'Kom op hermelien, nog 300 meter. dan ben je er' sprak ik mezelf toe. 300 meter verder zou Draco op me wachten. Hij had gezegd dat hij een verrassing had. Ik wist allang wat het was. Ik wou het niet. Maar ik kon ook weer niet ondankbaar overkomen. Alles was een rommel sinds een relatie met Draco had. Ze moest steeds vaker Harry en vooral Ron ontlopen. Draco en zij moest vaak afspreken in de nacht, in de kamer van hoge nood of andere verborgen plekken. Ron had gelukkig niks door. Alleen Harry merkte dat ik af en toe naar Draco staarde. Ondertussen liep ik stevig door. Bij de kamer van hoge nood stond Draco al te wachten. 'Ben je daar eindelijk, het duurde echt eeuwen.'

'sorry, ik merkte vilder op en moest gauw een gang induiken. maar mevrouw Norks liep voorbij. Ik rende hard weg en kwam ergens bij het kantoor van Anderling uit. Ik moest helemaal terug lopen.' Ik ratelde als een gek. verrassend genoeg keek Draco me begripvol aan. 'Kom' hij opende de deur en stapte naar binnen. De kamer was zoals gewoonlijk aangepast naar een totaal andere vorm. ditmaal leek het op een slaapkamer. Er stond een groot 2 persoons bed. voor de rest was alles bijna hetzelfde. alleen een stuk kleiner. Ik schrok. ondanks dat ik het meer als verwacht had. Hij wou dus echt…

Draco ging op het bed zitten. Onzeker ging ik naast hem zitten. Ik streek door zijn lichte blonde lokken. Mijn ogen kruiste zijn licht grijze ogen. ik kreunde van binnen, hij was zo knap. Langzaam boog ik mijn hoofd in zijn richting. hij deed het zelfde. het leek eeuwen te duren voordat onze lippen eindelijk herenigd werden. zijn lippen, ze waren zo zacht. ze lieten mijn lippen tintelen. hij beet liefkozend op mijn lip. ik grinnikte en ging snel met mijn tong langs zijn tanden. onze tongen raakte verstrengeld in een eeuwig gevecht zonder winnaar. Draco en ik hadden eerder getongd. maar nog nooit zo intens. het voelde zo warm en tintelend. bijna als magie. Ik was zo verdiept in onze kus dat ik niet merkte dat Draco mijn borst aan het masseren was. pas toen we onze kus onderbraken duwde ik snel zijn hand weg.

'Waarom wil je niet Hermelien ? ben ik niet goed genoeg ?' Draco keek zowel verbaasd als boos. 'nee dat is het niet Draco, het is gewoon… Ik ben bang dat ik iets fout doe ofzo. Ik weet het niet.' ik voelde me enorm stom, ik wou ter plekke in huilen uitbarsten en wegrennen. maar dat ging niet. 'Stel je niet zo aan, het gaat vanzelf. het lichaam neemt het over. ik heb het zo vaak gedaan.' Draco keek alsof het niks was. ondanks dat Draco het enorm bitch zei, kreeg ik toch zelf vertrouwen en moed. 'Ik hou van je Draco.' ik kuste hem, net zoals hiervoor : als magie.

Draco's hand kroop automatisch weer omhoog richting mijn borsten. Ik onderbrak de kus en deed mijn trui en Bh uit. Draco keek lichtelijk verbaasd over mijn plotselinge zelfvertrouwen. Maar ging gauw door met mijn borsten. Ik kreunde. zijn warme en zachte handen gleden over mijn borst. mijn tepels waren al helemaal hard. Toen deed hij precies wat ik hoopte dat hij zou doen. hij zoog op mijn borst. met zijn vlammende tong ging hij langs mijn tepels, het voelde fantastisch. ik kreunde en steunde. het gevoel was echt geweldig. Ondanks dat het een geweldig gevoel was verveelde het me snel. ik trok snel Draco's blouse uit. ik verlangde naar zijn gespierde bovenlijf. ik leunde over hem heen en kuste hem op zijn borst. Hij zoog in mijn nek. alleen dit al voelde geweldig hoe zou nog een stap verder wel niet gaan. ik hoopte dat het snel zou komen. gelukkig was het ook het geval. Draco liet langzaam zijn hand naar beneden glijden. Hij trok mijn rok en slipje uit. Hij begon met het masseren van mijn clit. ik merkte dat ik vrijwel meteen nat was. ik draaide een beetje mee met de beweging. ik kreunde en steunde het voelde zo intens. Draco ging steeds sneller draaien en ging een stukje naar beneden. langzaam ging hij over mijn clit heen ging snel naar binnen en herhaalde dat. Ron had het 1x eerder gedaan. het was kort geweest. maar het voelde verre van dit. dit, dit was echte liefde. Draco stopte en trok zijn broek uit. zijn lul was al helemaal stijf. en ik kwijlde bijna bij de gedachte dat dat ding zo in mij zou verdwijnen. Draco duwde mij op mijn rug. Automatisch klapte ik mijn benen open. Draco had gelijk : het lichaam nam het over. Snel duwde Draco zijn Lul in mijn hitte. ik verwachtte eigenlijk een lichte pijn steek maar Draco deed het precies goed en ik hapte naar adem. Hij ging steed sneller. mijn organisme explodeerde meerdere malen het boeide me niks. hoe langer dit kon doorgaan hoe beter het was. na een half uur stopte Draco en ik. we waren allebei nat en bezweet. we trokken onze kleren aan. we rende de kamer van hoge nood uit het was al bijna 4 uur. ik ging rechts hij ging links, ik hoopte dat we elkaar snel weer zouden zien


End file.
